Dancing Fever
by Raekitty13
Summary: Ed and Al Elric need dates for a special ball... but who would want to date two random guys? How about two random girls who don't even remember how they got there? EEOC AEOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own FullMetal Alchemist, but we DO own the made-ups, Megan and Mackenzie.

Chapter I-Put on your dancing shoes!

"Neh, Mackenzie?" whined a tallish girl with black hair. When her brunette friend didn't immediately respond she tugged on her ponytail, "_Kenziiiiiii_!" she whined.

"Oww!" she muttered, "What is it?" she asked, swatting her friend's hand away.

"Kenzi, how'd we get here."

Mackenzie pinched the bridge of her nose annoyed, "I told you already, Megan. I. Don't. know!" she repeated for the seventh time that day.

It was just then when two blondes sped around the corner, "Brother watch out!" But it was too late Edward Elric literally bumped into the girls.

"Oops! Sorry!" Al apologized for his brother, "Ed, I said watch where you're going!" he scolded.

"Well, I wouldn't _have _to if we were already there!"

"Say what, Brother?"

"Never mind…let's just go." He muttered.

"Why are you in such a hurry, we don't even have _dates_ and besides, you still have yet to apologize to the girls." He replied.

"Oh! Don't worry about it! We weren't paying attention either!" Mackenzie said. She turned and gave Megan a glare, "Because _someone _was tugging on my hair!"

Megan giggled and whistled innocently, "_Soooo_, where are you boys headed?" she asked.

Ed, suddenly having a "good" idea, pulled Al aside, "'Scuse us!"

"Brother, what is it?"

"Why don't we ask _them _to be our dates?" he asked.

"Brother, you've finally lost it. Maybe Dr. Marco should have a look at you…"

"I'm serious! Hehe, or are you just scared of being _rejected_?" he asked.

"Me?! No way! YOU should be the one who's scared you're too short to get a date, anyway!"

"WHAT! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU COULDN'T SEE HIM WITH A MICROSCOPE?!" Ed ranted.

Mackenzie and Megan exchanged glances, "Did you hear that guy call Ed short?" she sighed annoyed and thwaped Mackenzie, "Kenzi! Stop drooling!"

"So, cute!!"  
"He's like _twelve_!"

"_EIGHTEEN_, thank YOU!" Ed corrected.

"_Riiiight_."

"No, no, he's telling the truth." Al replied, "And _I'm _sixteen!"

Megan thwaped Mackenzie again, "STOP DROOLING!"  
"But he's _eighteen_!!!"

Ed shook his head, "Anyway, you guys wanna come to the ball with us?"

"Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!" Kenzi replied eagerly, she pointed at Ed, "MINE!"

Megan sweatdropped, "O-okay, Kenzi…" she turned to Al, "So I guess I'm going with you then." She froze, "Wait! I don't have a dress! AGH! I HATE dresses!"

"I can take you shopping for one…" Al offered.

"Mmkay, but we have to hurry if you're already late!" she said dragging him along.

Mackenzie huggle-clung to Ed. "I _love _you!"

"Ahem—yes…well, erm…thanks?"

"Do you love me too, Edward?"

"Hey! Let's go buy your dress already, kay?"

"Okay!!!"

"How do you like this one, Alphonse?" Megan asked modeling a lightblue long, strapless gown with silver and white sequence all over it.

"I like it, it looks pretty on you." He complimented.

She smiled, slightly blushing, "Kay, I'll buy it then!"

"EDWARD! Which onw do you like better? This one? This one, or this one?" Mackenzie asked holding each dress up to herself for about three seconds each.

"Umm, that one?"

"Really? It doesn't make me look too fat? Tell me the truth!"

"Umm, no?"

"You hesitated! Why did you hesitate? Are you lying?"

"No. I'm speaking from the _heart_." Ed said sarcastically.

"Edward…!" She whined.

"It's Ed." He mumbled.

"Fine. I'm getting this one." She says picking out a short, purple dress with long sleeves.

"Are you ready to go, Brother?" Al asked coming over to Ed and Mackenzie.

"Save me!" Ed whispered to Al so Mackenzie wouldn't hear him.

Al sweatdropped, "_You're_ the one who wanted to ask strangers out! Lucky me, I go the saner one."

"Alphonse, I got you this kitty-shaped lollipop!"

Al sweat dropped again. "I spoke too soon."

Ed grinned evilly.

"Look at my dress, Kenzi!"

"Pretty! Mine is better, right, Ed?"

"Al!!! Tell her mine is prettier!"

"Err-kay?"

"See? Told you mine was prettier!" Megan shot.

Mackenzie was about to retort when Ed intervened, "We're already a little more than fashionably late…"

"Let's go then." Al said grabbing Megan and escorting her to Fuhrer King Bradley's mansion. Ed mumbled something to himself and took Mackenzie's arm, leading her to the mansion as well.

**Authors' Notes:**

**Rae: **Hey guys! Livi and I are writing a FMA fic together!!! Yay! Dare you to tell us who is who! (If you say one of us is Ed or Al I shall find a way to virtually hurt you…lol) R&R **NOOOOWWWWW!!!** Please?

**Livi- **Hey, hey, hey! Don't listen to her! I'm Alphonse! XD. J/ks j/ks, I just, I just. Oh yeah you know that's tight and I forbid you to say "I just, I just" after saying "j/k" because it's MY thing, not yours and copycats are poo-sniffers, so be cool and stay in school! XDD. I shall give you a not cookie if you review… . BTW- In case you haven't figure it out yet…yes this is the Livi from the sasukeandrockleelvrs account I share with Andrea…. I hate you all, my friends. **loves, loves** Sayonara!


	2. No Place Like Home

**Dancing Fever**

By Raekitty13 & Sasukeandrockleelvr

**Disclaimer:** Yesss Ed is alll mine and there is nooothing you can do to steal him away from me!!!! Al belongs to Liv and that is that. I MEANT IT!!! NO QUESTIONS!

**Chapter II**- No Place Like Home

"Oh. My. Gosh." Was about all Mackenzie could say as she looked at the Mansion before her.

"It's not that impressive..." Ed muttered to her.

Megan on the other hand was in the same stupor as Mackenzie. "Kenzie... I don't think we're in Kansas any more..."

"You were in Kansas to begin with?" Al asked slightly confused.

"Actually we're from ---!" Megan began to say but Mackenzie covered her mouth with a hand.

"Yes! Yes we are!" she said quickly then tugged Megan down to whisper, "We're not supposed to tell random people where we live, idiot!"

"Oh, yeah! Sorry!"

The two then resumed their normal positions, grinning awkwardly. Ed cleared his throat after a bit. "Erm...shall we, then?"

Al offered his arm to Megan, "Yeah...shall we?"

"Yesyesyesyeyseyesyseyesyessss!!!" Mackenzie grinned a slightly crazyed grin.

Ed stifled a groan.

Al and Megan on the other hand entered the mansion in a slight bubbly mood. Both glad to be there with at least SOMEONE that wasn't completely bonkers, each feeling sorry for their companions (Megan sorry for Mackenzie because she was here with a short dweb and Al sorry for Ed simply because he was stuck with... well, Mackenzie).

Megan; however, soon forgot as she dragged Al out to the dance floor and dances ridiculously as if she hadn't a clue HOW to. Al sighed and tried to get her to calm down and dance properly.

"Ed! Ed! Let's dance!" Mackenzie whined. He was busy glaring down a green haired guy who was making gestures of his demise such as breaking his neck.

"Mackenzie, will you please excuse me? I have some unfinished business..." Ed growled.

"I supposed," Mackenzie sighed. "I knew it was too good to last."

Ed stared at her, her attitude had changed so quickly it was slightly scary... was she bipolar or something?

But Ed's thoughts were quickly swayed back to kicking the shit out of Envy.

"What is it, Pipsqueak? I'm here to have a good time and your presence is ruining it!"

Ed merely kicked him in the shin before trying to make a bold escape; however, Envy only beat the shit out of him in return. "You're so slow, Full Midget."

"He's not a midget and he isn't slow!" Mackenzie shot. "And I'll kick your ass for that!"

Envy snickered. "Like a fool of a-"

While Envy was talking trash, Mackenzie took the chance to show the arrogant git just how she planned to kick his ass for messing with her man.

"Take that!" Mackenzie snarled as Envy sank to the ground in pain, shielding himself from another blow. "I hope you can never reproduce EVER!"

"Damn you, MORON! I couldn't reproduce from the start!"

"Is he sterile?" Mackenzie asked Ed in a stage whisper.

"GOD DA-! NO! I'M A HOMUNCULUS!"

"He's a wha?" Mackenzie asked.

"LET ME SHOW YOU!" Envy shouted.

Ed involuntarily stepped in front of Mackenzie.

From a distance Al, Roy, and Meygan watched the fight. Meygan sighed, shaking her head and retrieved a thing of mace from her purse and walked over, spraying it in Ed's eyes thoroughly, "There!"

Wrath doubled over in laughter while Envy got even more pissed and Mackenzie couldn't decide to laugh or be worried. Al face palmed and Roy joined Wrath in the doubled over laughter. Greed thundered an "Oh snap! She got YOU!" into his fist which he shoved into his mouth to keep from laughing too hard.

"What?" Meygan asked confused.

"You were suppose to get _ENVY_ not _ED_!" Al cried.

"Whoops!" she said nervously. Envy blinked confused. She quickly sprayed his eyes and he cursed.

"YOU'RE SO DEAD!"

"I don't think so!" Al said clapping his hands.

Envy soon found himself pinned to the wall. During which time Mackenzie took the chance to kick him in the groin yet again. Unfortunately Envy had gotten smart and had switched genders on her.

"Nice try, weakling." He purred breaking through the cement pikes that had been nailing him to the wall. "Now you're going to pay, and in the process I also get to hurt my baby brother Eddie-poo!"

Ed shook his head and clapped his hands at the same time in attempt to clear his eyes of the mace. "How do you figure?"

"Do you not like this brat?" Envy asked now confused, holding Mackenzie by her hair.

Megan ran over to Envy and began hitting him as hard as she could--he didn't even feel it. "Let-go-of-my-sister!" she warned.

"Or _what_?"

She glared and snapped her fingers. A man apparated out of no where into the room. "Snape. Would you mind fixing Envy a _drink_, please, dear?"

He scowled at her. "Stupid bet..." he muttered as he walked to the punch table and fixed Envy a drink, pouring a substance into it which no one saw him do.

"I'll make you have a drink on me!" Megan hissed.

"And that threatens me _how_?" Envy demanded, still slightly stunned by the mysterious appearance of the tall man in all black.

"Just shut up and drink it." Snape muttered handing him the glass. "I'm dying to get out of here."

"Do you have to go home and make more beds?" Mackenzie asked, still dangling by her hair.

"Don't push it!" Snape growled.

"He doesn't like people to know that he's been working for our family since dad resurrected him with house-elf powers." Mackenzie whispered to her captor. "He has a ton of emotional break downs. I wouldn't make him too mad."

"ACTUALLY, I lost a bet." Snape sneered.

"He's a what?" Ed asked ignoring Snipe's out cry.

"Basically a slave, if I remember right," Greed remarked. "What? I've read Harry Potter a time or, too..."

"You're a slave?" Envy sneered at the man with the long, greasy, black hair and large nose. "To these-"

"I SAID DRINK IT!" Snape bellowed.

"Now you've done it!" Megan cheered as Snape forced the drink down Envy's throat.

Ugly warts began to spread all over Envy and he dropped Mackenzie. "YOU!"

Snape looked at him unfazed. "I?" he inquired. Envy cracked his knuckles and Snape reached for his wand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." he said boredly as he eyed Envy over.

Megan grinned and hugged Severous. "Snivellus, I love you!" she said, grinning.

"Go dance with your boyfriend." he ordered, rolling his eyes. "Wait, you can't he's too busy dancing with Harry back home."

"Draco is dead!" she seethed.

Mackenzie, on the floor, looked up at Snape. "Is- is, Oliv-"

"He's still dating that one girl," Snape answered.

"Damn!" Mackenzie spat, teary eyed. "Come on, Ed, we're gonna party like its 1999!"

Ed stared at her, eyes popping slightly. "What, what about Envy?"

"Let Snape deal with him."

"And this Olive fellow?"

"NEVER SPEAK OF HIM AGAIN!" Mackenzie shouted.

"I'm gonna kill Potter first..." All the while Megan was still ranting about her revenge on her cheating, gay boyfriend.

Snape rolled his eyes and leaned in to mutter to Envy. "Flee from this place!" he hissed. "You'll go INSANE if you stay around them!" he hit himself roughly. "Bad! Snape mustn't speak fowl of his master(s)!"

"Er--riggght...I'm gonna kick your ass first!"

"NO! I WILL--...EAT YOU, ENVY!" Meygan retorted.

Envy blanched.

"What?" Snape asked shocked.

"He heard me." Meygan retorted. "If he doesn't leave right her and right now, I'll eat him."

"I-is that a literal meaning?" Envy asked, trying to compose himself.

"Bone for Bone."

"You know you can't do-" Envy was back to his normal self as Snape hit him with a pumpkin-head curse.

He shifted back to his regular sexy--or so he thought--body. "Bastard." he muttered, leaving.

Snipe's lips curled into a twisted smile and he was once again hugged by Meygan. "I love you!"

"No, I'm too old for you." he said curtly. "Besides, you love everyone, Meygan."

"Yeah...yeah, I do..." she replied slowly as if trying to think.

Al's eye twitched. Wrath was still laughing.

"Awww, poor Al." Sloth muttered.

"You know, you're not his mother!" Lust chided.

"Well, to an extent I am," Sloth remarked. "But look at him, his date has a boyfriend and loves everybody..."

Lust simply shook her head.

Mackenzie, in a bitchy mood on the other hand, left Ed on the dance floor and stalked over to her sister. "I know how you can get back at Draco with out killing anybody."

"Really?" Megan asked intrigued only slightly. "Will it be more fun than killing someone?"

"Because it damn well better be more fun than killing someone..." she added. "Actually, forget it. I don't want him, anyway. He's much hotter with Potter!" She was staring at Al with little hearts floating about her.

Snape rolled his eyes and disapperated. "Well, there goes the house elf!" Mackenzie huffed.

"PMS much?" Lust asked Mackenzie, in turn she was killed. "Damn...she IS a PMSer!" Lust muttered to Sloth.

Mackenzie sighed. "You know what; I think I need a breather..."

With that said she dashed out side. Sitting on a large rock in the front yard she stared up at the sky. The stars were shiny bright and Mackenzie called out to them.

"What am I doing wrong? Why doesn't he love me?"

"Maybe he doesn't love you, but maybe he likes you?" asked a voice from behind her.

Megan dashed up to Al. "Um, so, where were we?"

"Well, some people call this place Shambala...we're in Central..."

"Riight..." she replied, eyeing Roy jealously.

"Erm...shall we go dance, Alphonse?" Roy asked, eying her back and putting an arm around the blonde.

"Oh no you don't! Al, he's a total womanizer!" Meygan said tugging at one of his arms.

Al stood in the middle of the two who began bickering.

"Ed, I thougth I told you never to bring Oliver up again." Mackenzie's voice was quite.

"Who said I was talking about that Olive fellow?" Ed asked, he was rather frustrated, but trying to keep his voice down all the same.

Mackenzie laughed a dry, hollow laugh. "Who else is there to talk about?"

Al was seriously getting worried. Meygan and Roy were now having a poking war. Each jabbing the other without letting go of Al's arms.

"Arrrgh! Just-you-wait-until-I-can-use-magic-legally!" Meygan fumed as she jabbed Roy with her wand.

"Oh yeah?! I can use Alchemy legally whenever I choose; I just don't want to cause a scene."

"LET-ME-GO!" Al shouted. His cries were not heard, however. "Dammit..." he muttered.

Wrath was now eating popcorn, cross-legged on the floor, watching the fight progress. "Wow, all the way to empty threats and pointless jabbing at the ribs that fast?"

"Tell me about it." Sloth murmured to Wrath. "That poor boy."

Wrath looked up at Sloth, his head cocked to the left. "Why are you so interested?"

"I think we should intervene."

"Reeeaalllllly?" Wrath asked. "But it's so much fun to simply watch..."

"I was talking about m-" Ed was cut off by loud screams coming from the ball...

Meygan kicked Roy in the shin and shouted, "DID YOU NOT HEAR HIM?! LET HIM GO!"

"HE WAS TALKING TO YOU!" Roy shouted back.

"LIES! ALL OF IT!" Meygan shrieked pouncing on Roy and punching him square in the jaw.

"THAT'S IT!" he rolled them over, pinning her firmly with one hand, the other raised so he could snap at any moment. "You listen to me!" he said warningly, "When I snap, things go 'boom', I will make YOU go 'boom' if you don't back off!"

Meygan sneered at him she was about to retort when Al ran forward and tackled Roy off of her. "Stop it, Roy!" he said furiously. "Just both of you _stop_!"

Ed and Mackenzie had dashed into the ball room just as Al had tackled Roy. Looking around it was easy to see they had been arguing for quite some time.

Ed couldn't help but snicker. "I didn't know Al was such a lady's man."

"You callin' Roy a girl?" Mackenzie asked, smiling again.

Ed shook his head. "You're hard to figure out, you know that?"

Meygan got up, brushing herself off, she stalked away. "Mackenzie, I want to leave!" she announced angrily.

"Leave?!" Wrath asked testily. "No way! You're entertaining me WAY too much!"

"Puppy, let her do what she wants." Sloth murmured, hugging Wrath.

"No! Mommy, I want them to STAY!" he whined angrily.

"Let them leave!" Roy, Envy, and Greed said at once, all three glared at each other afterward, of course.

Mackenzie looked down at her shoes. "Okay, we can leave if you really want to, Sis."

Meygan growled. "You bet I do."

Mackenzie sighed. "Okay, how do we go about getting there? We can't apartate by ourselves."

"We got here by ourselves, didn't we?" Meygan demanded.

Mackenzie looked at her, "Yeah, but we were being chased by-"

"You can't leave yet." Ed interrupted her, surprising everyone.

"And why not?"

"Yeah, _why_?" Meygan demanded, poking him in the chest causeing him to fall down.

"Hey! Watch it!" Ed shouted.

"Then TELL us already, Shorty!"

"TAKE IT BACK!"

"NO!"

"WHY I OUGHTA!"

"But you're not going to," Al remarked stepping between Meygan and his phycotic brother.

"YES I AM!" Ed growled. "SHE CALLED ME SHORT!"

"Brother just think logically for once, please!"

"You're not, 'cuz we're out of here!" Meygan sneered at the same time as Al.

"AL SHE CALLED ME--NO!" Ed shouted. "YOU _CAN'T_ LEAVE!"

"We CAN and we ARE, thank YOU!" Meygan said shortly, dragging MacKenzie off with her. "Now how DO we?" she asked as they got outside where no one else was.

"MOMMY! I WANT TO GET THE ENTERTAINMENT BACK!" Wrath whined kicking and screaming under her grip, eventually he hugged her and started crying.

"There, there, Puppy."

"Okay," Mackenzie started out relutantly. "We accidently got here when we were being chased by Centars."

"Yeah so?" Meygan demanded wanting to leave.

"So, what did we do to get away from them?" Mackenzie asked.

"AND here when you started talking I thougth you had actually figured out a way to get home!" Meygan yelled.

"I can help you get home." Ed offered having followed the girls outside. "And what's a Centar?"

"Oh, piss off would you?" Meygan hollared.

"How do you figure you can help us?" Mackenzie asked.

"Well, I know alchemy, and I can use it to get you back home... maybe." Ed explained.

"How long will it take?"

"I'm not sure, I'll have to do some research..."

"That could take days, weeks, hell even years with your intelligence!" Snapped Meygan.

Ed tried to keep his cool... but if they were so persitant of making fun of him... and leaving... he was just going to have to make them stay. Ed grinned mischeviously and clapped his hands.


End file.
